Someday
by MidnightNebula
Summary: "We are a family, and that means we survive. Right now, Anne is losing, Hal is losing, everybody is losing, but doesn't mean we're finished. You want that future with Hal, Lourdes? Then you have to fight. Fight or die."
1. Tick, Tick, Boom

Motorcycles roared through the dark crowded streets, mapping the sweat on their foreheads, the warm rays on their backs, the blinding dust. The walkie-talkie crackled in the pocket of Hal with screeching Captain commands. Maggie revved past him, marking through the lines of the road, weaving as well as avoiding the death rays of Mechs, an electrified her masked smile.

"You direct those Mech bastards away from the civilians!"

"You do your job, Weaver; leave this to me and Maggie!"

"Mason, you better be guarding my ass!" Maggie yelled at his side, with one glance, they revved their engines, catapulting through the air, hitting the Mechs on their metal surfaces, feeling invincible. With a pull of her gun, she shot in the eye of the Mech, but it's partner took her by surprise, crushing the ground beneath her, making her fly through the air, hitting the pavement.

"Maggie!" Hal shouted, trying to reach out and take his place, but his priority was to take down Mech. Feeling restricted, he reached for the gun. The pocket was empty. Hal cursed, grabbed the handles and woven again, trying to drive it off the bridge. He felt the crushing ground around him, the walls of the sidewalks flying after him, his eyes stinging dust poisoning him. He was running out of options, he would have to push it off the bridge. Taking it with him. A shrill whistle was heard behind him, the wheels rounded, he faced the figure.

Sitting heavily on another bike was a character, obscured by smoke around them. Maggie called on the character to escape as quickly as possible. The figure ignored her orders and her preparation, their face came into focus.

"Lourdes! Get the hell out of here!" Hal accelerated to guide her out of danger, but Lourdes revved ahead, dropping Mech in his step and be trapped by her journey, Maggie and Hal had no choice but to take her side to support. Hal took to her, trying to prevent her from taking the bold decision, she seized the outstretched hand and pulled herself on the back of his motorcycle. Ignoring his protests, she turned around with her back pressed against his to the Mech on their tail, she recovered a weapon in the inside pocket of her jacket. Pressing her lips against his ear, she whispered mischievously. "The secret weapon." She released the grenade, watching the cap lift, and it crumble to centrepieces. Maggie looked back in anticipation.

"Tick."

"Tick."

"BOOM!" It exploded. She watched proudly as the surface of Mechs burned in hot, red. The smoke swallowing in defeat. She squeezed his arm against the back of Hal to steady herself, seeing the hint of a smile on his face. A kiss on his ear, she left her bike in the wreck.

"Okay, that was badass, but you are in so much trouble!" His words were defeated by his proud smile, as he rode with his one and only back to base, with an applauding Maggie at their side.

* * *

Hal did not speak any word to her as they entered the building, a swarming crowd around them stood astonished as they noticed the medic beside him walking through the hallway. She found herself embraced in Anne's welcoming arms, Hal hugged by his father, Maggie high-fived by Ben. The clapping silenced when Captain Weaver entered. He watched Lourdes without speaking, then turned to the eldest masons swiftly, his glare stern. No-one spoke.

"You wanna tell me why our medic had to go out and save your ass, Mason?" Hal cringed at stone-cold tone in his tenor; Maggie glanced at Lourdes wearily, knowing what was coming. Sensing Hal's hesitance, Lourdes took courage.

"I didn't have to go, Captain. I went because I wanted to help them." She pressed her hand into Hal's ,squeezing to give reassurance. Captain Weaver avoided looking at their intertwined hands.

"And why is that?"

"There was no reason-"Lourdes began to lie, but Hal took the fall.

"It was my fault I lost my weapon, and Maggie was hurt." There were sharp intakes of shocked breaths, the concept that Hal and Maggie could have been so close to death, had it not been for the brave medic, seemed incredulous to them. Tom Mason stared in disbelief at his son, after all they had been through, how could Hal be so careless?

"Do you realise how stupid that was, Hal?!" Tom's voice boomed. Hal nodded his eyes downcast.

"Hey!" Maggie stepped forward, as did Lourdes, shielding Hal subconsciously. "None of you guys were being chased by Mechs, knowing that if you didn't get them away; this whole building would be wrecked did you? No. Thought not, so before you start barking, you might wanna get a little perspective." She tilted her head in Lourdes' direction. "She did well, but that doesn't make Hal any worse."

"No. It doesn't." Lourdes nodded, irked that they had blatantly treated him as a scapegoat. Captain considered their words, and then dismissed them. Lourdes had to fasten her pace, to match Hal.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I need some air." Hal briskly stated. Lourdes pulled him back so there was privacy.

"Hey! You wanna tell me your problem?" Hal's eyes widened at her patronising tone.

"My problem is that I could've lost you! What were you thinking, Lourdes?" His head was dangerously close to hers, but she was too insulted to be thrown away by his close lush lips.

"Don't be a hypocrite; I could have lost you, since you forgot the weapon!"

"I didn't forget it. I lost it enroute."

"Because that matters now!" Lourdes retorted in sarcasm. She pushed him away and made to leave, but feeling guilty, Hal hooked her elbow and pulled her back, his arms encircling her waist.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just…it's been five months, Lourdes. A really good five months, I keep thinking somebody is gonna come and ruin this." He pressed his forehead against hers, cradling her. Lourdes' heart melted at his sincerity, she had the doubts also, with the chaos that stalked them, and she woke every morning expecting him to be stolen from her. She pressed her lisp against the corner of his mouth, only intending to keep it quick, but Hal had different ideas. Dipper her head back, he deepened the kiss. They broke after a minute or so, both breathless and dizzy. She whispered in his ear naughtily

"It's going to take a lot to ruin this." She left him standing there with a foolish grin upon him.

* * *

Maggie adored the couple, she really did. But, to have to constantly remind Hal Mason to concentrate and to stop staring at his girlfriend was tiresome. They had weapon stocking to do, and more often than not, Hal would idly renumber the same weapons as he stared wondrously at Lourdes. Sometimes it took measure such as whacking him on the back of his head to wake him from his entranced state.

"You've been restocking the same gun for five minutes now, concentrate!"

"She speaks sense, dude." Ben piped up from beside them; he had been silently enjoying the sight of Maggie's frustration at Hal's absentminded blunder. Hal sighed, knowing truly that he was too swept up in his life with Lourdes, but there was urgency within him to savour every moment they had together. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? He had almost lost her once; he could not do it again.

"I know. I just…Maggie, can I talk to you?" Hal asked, his demeanour was confident, but Maggie saw the anxious twinkle in his eyes, his lips pouted as he was hesitant for her reply. Maggie nodded silently, signalling for Ben to leave, to whom he was willing to; he could see the best friends needed their each other's company. "Am I crazy?" Hal continued in Ben's absence. "Am I crazy to get so attached to Lourdes?"

"Oh, god no!" Maggie exclaimed, horrified he had taken her teasing to heart. "Definitely not. Not when you have no idea what's going to happen any second, we gotta make the best of what we have. Though…I think you need to keep your head together, in this line of work, you gotta keep your feelings out of things. Which I know you tend to not to." Hal could not deny it, his father admired his inclination to emotional attachments, and whilst his mother in his early life had warned him it would bring his downfall. She had been almost right, many times.

"I love her…"

"I know." Maggie gave crooked smile. "Tell you what, this mess is almost finished, you go up to see her, I'll finish up."

"You sure?" "Yeah." They both exchanged their special smile for each other, and Hal left her. Maggie shook her head at his retreating back that had been at test. He should not have yielded so easily, these two needed to be careful.

* * *

Anne grunted at the discomfort in her body, the baby was active today with her incessant kicking. Lourdes had applied lotion to give her muscle comfort, but it came to no avail. Anne did not berate her for the trouble she had been receiving, Lourdes had been so helpful and talented, and it would be a loss to make her a scapegoat for natural causes.

"I'm really sorry about this." And she really did look sorry.

"Anything I can do to help?" A voice piped up behind her, Lourdes sighed in relief, and threw the tin of cream at him. Jamil, the ever faithful, her friend in all situations, it was too bad that his introspective feelings towards her were not strictly platonic, as hers were towards him.

"Yeah, you can do the paperwork." Lourdes winked playfully, immediately regretting doing so, as his eyes lightened up. Jamil took the load willingly, his strong arms handling them well, being the chief engineer; it was not unusual he was used to heavy loads. Lourdes was the only young medic in the 2nd Mass, so to have a friend that was lovely company was welcoming, as much as she enjoyed being around Hal, there was only so much she could speak with him about. Speak of the devil, and he may appear.

Hal had entered the medical unit on his lonesome, expecting some quality time with his love, to only discover her joking with a man he was not fond of. Jamil. He had attended innumerable meetings with Jamil, and his voice was like an officiously itch. So, it should be no surprise that to behold Jamil engaging in flirtation with his Lourdes, made him ridiculously jealous. He was tempted to storm over and break the two apart.

_There was a click in Hal's mind, suddenly he imagined his hands around Jamil's throat, squeezing, and squeezing__..__._

"Hal?"

_Watching the life drain out of him, feeling the hot skin turn cold… _

"Hal…?"

_Feeling his blood stop pulsing and still…_

"HAL?!"

There was smashing noise, Hal's hand felt hot with liquid. Glancing down, he saw that he had crushed the glass he had been holding. Ben stared at him in horror, feeling the traumatised pain of his hand, Hal left with no word. Leaving Ben, stunned.

* * *

Lourdes found Hal in his bedroom, clutching to his forehead, as though he was in excruciating pain. She knelt before him, and took his hands in hers. Her eyes widened at the newly, fresh scars that stretched across his knuckles and the palm of his hand.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Hal pulled his hand away, his annoyance had not diminished. Truthfully, he felt guilty for his thoughts about Jamil, and slightly frightened at how psychopathic he had become in the moment.

"Another headache?" Hal nodded in confirmation, his eyes squinted as he attempted to block out the pain, he always seemed to get these, but no medication would heal. "I'll get you some ibuprofen."

"That doesn't work!" He grunted and stood. Lourdes regarded him in suspicion, only an hour ago, he had been a sweetheart to her. It had been a long time since his mood swings had last surfaced. He left shortly after, leaving Lourdes dazed and confused. Tom at the doorway, knocked.

"Problems in paradise?" Tom asked softly.

"You could say that…"

"What's up with my kid?" Lourdes threw her arms in the air in exasperation. She had no clue, just as Maggie would not, neither would Ben. Hal was unpredictable, for the past month, these mood swings had ceased, but it seemed there were on an ongoing cycle.

"I don't know! It looks like we're back to square one."

"You think it's his PTSD?"

"It can't be, that stopped, right? Although the effects do stay for some people. Has he slept?"

"As far as I'm aware." Tom nodded. "He still has nightmares of the attack, though. He gets scared that if he falls asleep, he'll have a seizure." Just as he had when they found him buried in the rubble, Lourdes had the scariest moment of her life when Hal would not stop convulsing. She wanted to take him in her arms, and make him forget the night. The night he had been assaulted, and betrayed. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Lourdes."

She prayed they would.

Hal could not stop shaking. His blood was pulsing through his veins, and his vision as blurring. His head pounded, and there was clicking in his mind that was driving him insane. He wanted to cry, to let his emotions go, but his body would not react. He was stuck inside a paralysed body. Splashing his face with cool water, he breathed deep, but there was still fear running through his system. He glanced at the mirror before him, and recoiled in terror.

His reflection was smirking at him with red irises, and she stood behind it, a smirk upon her.

"Hello, Hal."

"Karen."


	2. The Confrontation

"Karen, drop the gun!" Hal barked his eyes wide with terror as he watched the gun trained towards Lourdes' head in steely determination. Karen had a sadistic smirk upon her expressions, watching the dews that drop all over perspire on Lourdes' forehead made her feel exhilarated.

"No." Her calm voice was nerving, Ben gagged under the claws of the skitters around his neck. Scratching at the eyes of the skitter's head positioned behind him, he cried out in pain as the grip around his throat tightened, cracking him.

"Karen, please!" Hal advanced forward, but a warning shot fired from her gun halted him in his step. Lourdes shook her head at him furiously, but no force could stop Hal from saving his lover, or his young brother. They were miles away from the base, being lured by Karen, Lourdes and Ben had been taken hostage. Luckily, Hal had decided to follow them, to only find Karen tugging on Lourdes hair, punching her in the ribs over and over, and Ben to be screaming for help, but was silenced by the skitter collaring him.

"Come back with me, Hal." Karen's voice was mockingly compassionate, by her eyes were hollow. That was how Hal Mason knew she did not genuinely want him to return, she intensely desired Lourdes to suffer. "You know I can't…" Hal's voice was gentle, distracting her with a bashful smile, he moved forward, his fingered palm reaching for her readied gun. She had anticipated his move, shooting Lourdes once in the head, she moved towards Ben. She slowly, quickly ceased. Her head moved towards to look at him in a robotic fashion, and she screamed in a shrill pitch.

"Hal? Hal?! Hal! Wake up!" Hal startled, rising with a jump, his head collided with another human's, and he heard a grunt from the foot of his bed. Rubbing her head in agitation was a depraved Maggie. She grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him towards the hallway light. Looking at him carefully, she beheld the sweat on his stubbled cheeks his bloodshot irises, and his purpled bags under his eyelids.

"Nightmare?"

"Doesn't matter." Hal waved his hand dismissively, shoving on a lean shirt. It mattered greatly, but the situation was dire, and she had requested his presence immediately. Maggie would have to wait to solve his issues later.

"Where to?"

"Medic unit. It's Anne, she went into labour."

They raced to her rescue.

* * *

Lourdes screamed for sterile equipment, as Tom clutched Anne's hand in desperation. Ben on the outside corridor, restricting any oncoming patients that would have to be dealt shortly afterwards, he was relieved to see the running figures of Hal and Maggie coming towards him. The screeching was becoming unbearable. Hal did not wait for permission, he ran instantly to Lourdes' side. Her eyes lit up in gratitude as he entered. With clear instructions, they worked together to hold the pressure of the wound down, Lourdes eloquently articulated with professionalism as she guided Anne though the pain. She swore under her breath as the blood deepened, Hal, being her secondary half, pressed more towels into her hand. Her gleam was watery, she was not in her element, but Hal watched impressed at her dealings with the situation.

"Hal! I need you!" Maggie frown became a crooked smile as she watched Lourdes reach out behind her for Hal's. Hal clasped hers in security; she reached for the fresh towel, and pressed into his free hand. Her breath became rapid, as Anne began to close her eyes.

"No, Anne! Tom keep her awake." Tom splashed cold water upon her. "She's losing blood too fast, anymore, and she'll go unconscious-" Hal pressed the towel against the open wound without any further instruction. Lourdes wanted to kiss him. Anne gained strength once again to keep pushing, her screams becoming increasingly shrill and terrible. Hal watched as Lourdes kept calm, despite the movable host of metaphors she was only a young adult, given the responsibilities of a middle aged adult. If only, that was all she had to worry for. Why, dear reader? Hal was captured. His hand dropped the bloody towel on the ground, the world evaporated around him, the screams of Lourdes and Anne ceased. His mind was blank, with no thought of confidence. He could feel Ben shaking him, but his body was paralysed. She was here.

_Sorry to interrupt your special occasion, Hal._

_No, you're not. Let me go, Karen._

_Why would I do that? God, does she ever stop screaming? I think you should reach out and stop her for once…_

He felt his hand stretch out, but the sudden blow of Maggie at his side prevented him from causing damage. There was an angry grunt in his direction from his blonde companion, as she took over his urgent fate and pressed the towel to the seeping blood. He did not miss the thunderous glare from Lourdes. He felt Ben pull him out of the sullen room, his shouts mute to Hal's ears. All he could see was Karen's smirk, and her sensational feelings to his nerves.

_Until next time, Hal Mason._

* * *

Lourdes was seething. Anne was asleep with Tom at her side, Lexi sleeping soundlessly in her cradle, but one pointed look from Maggie had set her one edge. She had seen it, the way he had stopped in the middle of her operation, and transformed into a dream state, despite her screams and her cries for help. Never mind, Anne's, he had nothing. It had taken an angry pull from Maggie to snap him awake. This had gone far enough, she had instructed Maggie to function in her tasks as she waited in the downstairs medic room. She could not quickly cease pacing. Could his PTSD be truly returning? He entered slowly, a hesitant frown upon him, she gestured to the pain-easing sofa opposite her wordlessly. He sat, albeit with reluctance. The way she was moving robotically, with very little emotion portrayed hinted towards Hal that she was not here as his girlfriend, but his doctor. He felt scrutinized, but mostly a burden.

"Wh-"Lourdes coughed, as she attempted to keep her voice calm and level. "What happene-Hal. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." He replied stoically.

"So, you didn't leave a woman to bleed?" She was standing now, her voice pitch-high, towering over him in dominance. It terrified him. "I am not talking to you as your girlfriend; I'm talking to you as your doctor. I need to examine you."

"You won't touch me!" Hal stood now, his shoulders straightened, the heated anger between the two electrified the atmosphere. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, because waking up in a cold sweat, losing your weapons, and leaving a woman to bleed are all signs of normality! Let me help you, Hal! How can I fix this?"

* * *

_He shuddered as he watched Karen caress his shoulder. _

"_You're not even the room, how the hell are you doing that?" _

"_Do you remember the attack?" She seductively whispered in his right ear, her arm circling his waist, squeezing softly. "You were so brave and valiant, travelling on your own, only we got there first. You didn't leave, you kept shooting. One of the naughty skitters threw rubble on you, and you went down like a fly." She nibbled on his right ear, enjoying the feeling of him tremble under her touch. "I was so disappointed at you. You went soft, I wonder why? Maybe, it's because of that bitch, Lourdes."_

"_She is not a bitch!" He barked, throwing her body off his. His blood ran cold at the sound of her cackling._

"_No, but you're her bitch. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the attack. I took the rubble off you, it wasn't that hard. Being harnessed means I have the strength to crush your skull in a heartbeat, so it wasn't that hard. But, I saw you there. Looking so peaceful and all these feelings came back. And I knew then, that you're mine, Hal." Her fingers touched the tips of his jeans, smirking at his gulp. "So I planted a bug in you, my bug. And we'll always be connected. You'll lose this Hal, and be my Hal. And better yet, the ultimate fighter."_

"_What do you mean?" He dreaded the answer._

"_You're working for us now." She nipped at the base of his neck. "Sweet dreams, Hal Mason." _

"You can't fix this, Lourdes."

"Why not?" Her voice was no longer angry, it was desperate.

"You just can't…"

_Because if you do, she'll kill you._

* * *

**_In "celebration" for tonight..._**


	3. Plan B

The data made no sense. The levels of haemoglobin and glucose levels, addled with the DNA, undoubtedly should not have spiked in such a way. It was level until the middle of the chart, where the peak came, if these levels of normality were disrupted, it could only mean one thing. A parasite. But, a parasite of what form? Lourdes concluded with her coffee energized figure, and her fidgeting mind, that she would have to investigate further into Hal Mason's secrets. Her notions were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door; she nodded towards her blonde friend to come in. Maggie entered, arms full of files with observations, they had all had a secret meeting in Tom's office on how to solve Hal's issues. All that could be decided at the precise timing was to make observations and report to Anne and Lourdes, who would then take the perfect option forward.

"What have you got?"

"Eating habits." Maggie threw a twenty page file down upon the desk, the dust cascading through the air. "He doesn't need to eat. He has the stamina of a superman; he can go through training of four hours without needing any food. If that's not shifty, then I don't know what is." Her voice was hard and set, but her eyes were brimmed with compassion and fright. This was her partner, her best friend, killing himself softly, with no recollection for what. Lourdes pushed the chart towards Maggie, biting her lip as she anticipated Maggie's reaction.

"Is this what I think it is?" Maggie's voice portrayed it all; the shock.

"A parasite. Something in him, that I couldn't detect until now. Except, I don't know how this got in, so I don't know how to get it out." She wanted to hit herself, to be so helpless and weak. Where was that hero in her? When she had been lost, Hal had never left her, he had fought for her, and yet here she was, in the front seat, with no escape plan.

"We can-"Maggie never finished her sentence.

* * *

It had been a surprise attack, with no defence, they had been crushed. The building had caved in, with rubble cascading around them, Tom Mason pushed through the dashing crowd that were escaping to safety, attempting to locate his family, all he could see was the tips of Ben's head, who he crushed in all almighty hug. The calls of his eldest son were heard behind him, with Captain Weaver in tow.

"What the hell happened?" Tom demanded, his eyes piercing Captain Weaver's. They should not have so easily taken; a sentry was guided to be on patrol at each corner. How had they been so misled? There are no facts, as there are no eternal truths.

"That doesn't matter. What matters now, is we save the civilians and get everyone treated accordingly." Weaver turned to Ben. "You find Anne, and help her signpost everyone with a different role so we can make the evacuation-"The pillar nimbly outside flew to the ground, smashing the glass windows. He pushed Hal towards the left exit. "Find Lourdes and get patients out as soon as possible. We want to leave in a half hour. Tom, with me. We'll, of certain dispositions, will set up defences. "Feeling the sense of urgency, Weaver waited for no arguments of approvals, swaggering away with Tom Mason by his side. Hal looked at the crowd before him, all bustling through trying to escape as fast as possible. How was he to find Lourdes in this mess? He had to do whatever he willed, but first be such as able to will.

He himself did not find Lourdes; or rather havoc that had erupted around them had gravitated towards each other. Her hands were masked in blood, after cleansing through numerous vicious excoriations in a strategic manner, Maggie beside her, being the ever helpful friend she always was. Her hand slipped on the sterile equipment, from shaking, she could not muster the overwhelming to catch it, Hal, athletically ducked forward to hold it in his hands in time. He gave her his flirtatious grin, but was only received with a calculating expression, almost as though she was analysing him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." She brushed the matter away casually, and tended towards more patients.

"You need to get these patients out." Hal ordered, watching in worry as the numbers of casualties doubled as the minutes passed on by.

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" Lourdes snapped, the pressure caving upon her shoulders, her eyes stung from the chlorine smell, and the sight of blood was, for the first time, making her stomach retch. Hal took her bloody hands in his, and pressed his lips against her brow.

"You need to leave now; you can't fix everyone, Lourdes. We can do this at the next base, go, now." He was in danger of fainting from exhaustions; nonetheless because he pushed her towards the door, but she was too fast for him. Twirling to on the spot, she flung her arms around his neck, and kissed with an urgency that Hal did not know. There was ferocity in this kiss, that enveloped them longer. Why did she kiss him at such an imperfect time? She needed to feel this Hal, her Hal. She could feel it in her bones, that everything between them was to change, and if she was to be the hero, to be one to catch him when he violently plunged, she needed to remember the man she was fighting for, before it was too late. She had missed her mother in a second; she could not desperately lose him.

"What was that for?" Hal whispered against her moistened lips.

"I just needed to be reminded." An hour behind the fleeting breath, and with that, she left. Hal was alone in the room, with strangers around him of course, but as he watched her retreating back, his mind began puzzling. She was hiding from him, but he could not be guilty of hypocrisy. After all, another woman had stolen him, quite literally.

* * *

It was to be one trip to the medic unit, and then to the truck. But a rip-roaring screech halted Hal in his step, in the room beside him laid his baby sister, Lexi, alone in the pitch darkness, kicking at the air. He scooped her in his arms, feeling her light weight mould in his touch, it bewildered him that this was the first time he had held her. She cradled her head against his shoulder, cooing softly as she enjoyed the company of her protective, big brother. There was a click in his forgetful muse.

_Well, isn't that sweet? I haven't seen Lexi, yet. Bring her to me, Hal._

_Get the hell out of my head, Karen god damn it._

_Bring her._

_No._

_Bring her, or suffer the consequences._

"Don't." A velvety voice whispered. Hal watched in horror as Lexi held her own head towards his, fully supported, and without trouble. She was 2 weeks old, how could she do this? All truth is simple, is that doubly a lie?His blood ran to ice, as she smiled up at him in faux innocence. Some may have argued this to be sadistic frown. "Don't." She repeated.

"…Lexi?" He whispered, hoping that something would shake him, and he would wake in his bed from this horrific nightmare. But, no woken alarm voraciously came.

_Told you I had a back-up plan. Until next time, Hal._

* * *

**_Just one thing..._**

**_LOURDES IS THE FUCKING MOLE?!_**


	4. Black Sparks

The rickety route obscure and lonely of the ground beneath them was enough to make their stomachs lurch, Hal's grip on his rifle clenched tighter as the memory of Lexi in his arms haunted him, the strength in her posture, her demonized eyes. She was his baby sister, what devil had possessed Karen to commit such an action? They had no clue, the others; he was alone in the matter. And, to think, a few months ago, he had blindly believed the worse to be behind them. Lourdes had not spoken to him since, and yet when she looked at him, there was a calculating expression in her eyes, as she scrutinized him, expecting him to make a wrong move anytime soon. Did she know? She could not have known, he had been careful to not entrap her in his fate. There was a gorging noise in the rear of their truck, he heard his father curse and open the back engine. The black sparks had nearly cut him.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Tom muttered to himself, with a signalling to the back, Captain Weaver seized the movement of the other vehicles. "We have to stop, this truck's messed up. Where's Jamil? Get him on the job". Jamil's entrusted smile was seen emerging from the crowd, as if there was no other way to sour Hal's mood. His younger brother Ben bounded through the crowd to assist them. "Ben," Tom directed, father figure gone, his boss was present, "Take Hal, and get water from the river for the engine. Get some for civilians as well."

"Sure, Dad." Ben's voice was soft, it made Hal despair. Ben was optimistic the majority of the time, but when times were challenging, her would have breakdowns, his childhood had been tainted, and his young hood taken. Hal only wished he had been more merciful to Ben in their other life, he felt nothing could repay for the difficult days he would bestow upon Ben. They left with no support, but Hal knew he was not always alone, never with her leeching from his thoughts.

Lourdes had seen it, the cocking of the rifle. Discreetly, Hal had hidden his hand behind Ben's side, and the movement of his elbow had been concealed, except Lourdes had been in preposterous position of sight as to see his action. Alarm bells had sounded in her mind, her medic senses had overwhelmed, and she knew what fate was imperturbably waiting. Rudely interrupting Maggie and Anne's exchange, she pulled Maggie by the hand away from the crowd so they could discuss in private.

"Ben's in trouble." Her voice was harsh and tight; her heart was bursting with dread, her brilliant brown eyes bloodshot with fear.

"What? How?" Maggie enquired, her eyes darted around her surroundings frantically to locate Ben, and her blood ran cold as she could not see that beautiful, gentle smile within the crowd.

"He took Hal with him, I don't know what for, but I saw Hal cock his gun, it's the parasite, and it's starting to act on him."

"Okay, well what the hell do we do? No – one else know s what's going on."

"I know, we just….we need to create a distraction, something that will divert the crowd, giving us enough time to get away and stop Hal."

"Okay, but, ho-"Maggie's eyes settled on an empty vehicle, the spark in her mind alit. Lourdes watched as a mischievous smile framed her features, she stood back as she watched Maggie approach the car mentioned, her hands manoeuvring over the wires underneath the vehicle, there were sparking and hissing latent echoes emerging from her position from underneath the vehicle.

_She isn't…Oh my god she is! _Lourdes watched in horror as the vehicle began to travel backwards at rapid momentum, causing several simultaneous collisions, there were cries of panic as the crowd gathered watched as their vehicles began to attack each other in frenzied states, Lourdes and Maggie quickly weaved through to escape. Lourdes prayed that it was not too late to save Ben, and most of all, cure Hal.

* * *

They found him at gunpoint. His tears moistened his cheeks, but his eyes were bloodshot, his voice was shrill, and his body was convulsing. Ben held him down by his two hands, but soon Hal gained his strength back. In one swift movement, his elbow dug deep in Ben's stomach, making Ben reel back in shock, one punch to the throat, and one punch to the jaw was clear. Causing Ben to stagger, the gun flew from Ben's hand, snapping in two on the hard, rock ground. Hal turned his gun towards Lourdes.

"Stay back!" He was growling, but his eyes, his eyes were different. They were begging. They say that the eyes give us a door to a soul, and Hals' eyes were magnifying glasses into the wretched soul he had become. He was begging for repentance, begging for a saviour. As Lourdes rapidly moved forward, he advanced towards her, cocking his gun in the process.

"I said stay back!" Dragging Ben up by the collar, he heaved him to his feet, the gun still trained upon Lourdes.

"One movement towards either one of us, and you get shot, dear medic." It is a fair, even-handed, noble adjustment of things; it clicked in Lourdes' mind. Hal would never name her a "medic", he would use her name. It was another voice calling through him, which was why his eyes were different to the rest of his rigid cadaver; it was the sole part of him that Hal had control over.

"What do you want, Karen?" Lourdes' questioned her voice harsh and icy. Karen within Hal's body, cackled mockingly, and then spat in Lourdes' face.

"Wow, nothing gets past those medic senses, huh? I want the child."

"Lexi?"

"Yes, that one. Give her to me. Or this one gets it in the head." The gun dug deeper into Ben's neck, he gasped in pain at the rimy tip of the gun, and the sharpness.

"I can't give you the child, Karen. No." She suspiciously watched as Hal's jaw clenched, and Ben's eyes widened in horror as the gun lifted to his temple, he began struggling against her grip, but it was no use. Karen was a harnessed human as well, their strength equalled, Ben was helpless. For once, his mutation within his body was no super power to him.

"I'll shoot him, I swear!"

"I know you will, but you can't."

"And why is that?" Hal barked.

"Because, Maggie is right behind you." He barely had time to move, Maggie swung the arm holding the gun in full force, bring the heavy handle of the gun to the back of the neck, piercing the pressure point, causing Hal to collapse to the ground. Ben fell to the ground instantaneously, wheezing and coughing as fresh air was inhaled into his lungs, Maggie grabbed Hal by the legs. Lourdes grabbed him by the arms.

"Okay, let's get that damn parasite out of him." Lourdes declared her mind-set stern and her soul determined.

"But, how?" That was the issue, she did not know. She really did not know.


	5. She Is Not Weak

"Tom! Tom!" Lourdes screeched, the weight of Hal under her arms was caving, she watched in horror as the veins in his temple began to visibly pulsing taking a black liquid shade. Tom yelped at the sight of his unconscious son, and heaved him onto the truck; there was scattered metal in consequence of the collision of vehicles at Maggie's hand. Lourdes began examining Hal; however her mind never focused away from Ben. He was shaking, constantly touching the point where the gun had dug in, cutting and drawing blood. Nevertheless, being the strong soldier a swaggering scoundrel, he was, he handed Lourdes the medical equipment she required, the tightness in his jaw giving her indication that he felt he did not matter, but his older brother must be saved. Maggie with a shot of a bullet into the air silenced the ruckus crowd.

"Anybody who ain't a Mason, Weaver, or Delgado, gets the hell outta here! Anthony and Dai will escort you to a safe place." There was no movement. "NOW!" They shuffled away at the booming voice. She would have smirked at the power of her authority, if it had not been for Lourdes' panicked yell at Hal began convulsing under her hand. She grabbed hold of his legs with great difficulty, and with help from Lourdes, they carried him into the nearest concealed tent.

"What's happening to him?" Tom demanded, Ben remained quiet, but there were silver tars forming in his pensive eyes.

"I don't know, Tom! I- it was Karen; she implanted something in him, a bug, a parasite. It must have been during an attack or something; I don't know what to do!" An hour behind fleeting breath, her voice was rapid and hasty; she was hyperventilating as she watched Hal shake feverously under the restraining straps. It was a gentle hand on her shoulder that gave her a calming sensation. Ben clutched her shoulder in confidence.

"Yes, you do. It's like any other operation, get the parasite out. Don't think of it as an alien, but just a medical fault." Lourdes wanted to bitterly laugh, she could not, as her love's life was at stake. Ben, so ever calm, so ever wise. They were polar opposites, Ben and Hal, but where would they be without each other?

"I'll help you, Lourdes." Anne stood forward, grabbing the sterile equipment; forceps, tweezers, scalpels, the whole collection. The rusty sound of them clanking together made bile rise up Lourdes' throat. "No." The objection stunned her audience.

"I have to do this alone, Hal is in there somewhere, I know he is. I can keep him calm-"

"Are you sure about that, honey?" A deep, eerie voice mocked behind her, with her shivering body, Lourdes instantaneously turned to see Hal straining up against the straps glaring at her, his teeth bared in an animal scowl.

"Get the hell out of my brother!" Ben cried with desperation, he advanced forward, his hand clutching his gun at the ready. Lourdes pressed him away from doing harm.

"Ben, stop! You shoot her, you shoot Hal! Cool down, and leave." Her voice was breaking, because her hand was itching towards the gun, to see Ben break was heart-breaking, she did not have the courage to curiously peer at Tom's expression. It was Maggie who had the bravery and command that allowed them to leave. Maggie pressed her hand into Lourdes' hand and squeezed.

"You can do this." She spoke so gently, and left. There was an awful silence, as Lourdes did not meet Hal's watchful eyes, but instead readied the equipment. This would be a horrific procedure, the only form to do this was to use a blinding light and a shrill noise to attract the bug out of Hal's body and then to pull it out with any equipment strong enough. It was the struggle she was dreading, because when a patient is threatened, their vulnerability is shown. What if Hal begged her to quickly cease? Would she have the strength to continue? What does not destroy one makes them stronger. Morality is the herd-instinct in the individual.

"You've changed so much, Lourdes." Hal's voice was now silky. "The little religious girl running after my boyfriend is all gone. Well, you have him now, but you don't really. I mean, we all know that your relationship is all clinging on to a thread, and hoping that you guys are still okay. I mean, think about Hal, he's a hero. And you? You're weak, hiding away in your medic unit; you can't hurt me- AAARGH AARGH LOURDES!" Lourdes dropped the scalpel she was holding at the sound of Hal's scream, he began clawing at the mattress under him, twisting his neck back and forth, his eyes were shut with pressure, he began screaming, calling for her.

"Get it out, Lourdes! Get it out! Oh god it hurts. Lourdes!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, she pressed her lips against his clammy forehead. "If this doesn't work, I need to tell-"

"Don't you dare, Hal Mason, because this will work. You are not going to die, just have faith in me!" Because, now I have no faith in myself. She raised the clean scalpel to the corner of his eyes, her hands were shaking, her chest was compressing, her ribs crushing against her scarlet heart.

"I do have faith in you, Lourdes." His voice was soft. He slowly opened his eyes, they were stark brown, and honest. There was no sign of Karen, with great difficulty, he was pushing Karen away from the surface, the only though circulating his mind was; if this was his last moment, he intensely desired to see Lourdes, not Karen. "I love you." Lourdes gave a teary smile.

"I love you too. Ready?"

"Ready." She cut through the skin of his corner of the eyes, he commenced shrieking, not at the razor sharpness of the knife, he could not feel that. He felt the bugs began to travel through his veins and his cells, he felt his muscles seize, and his mind electrify. Karen would be unquestionably sensed in his mind, pushing against his protective battlements of his muses, banging against this sanity. Lourdes did not falter, with fluid movement; she roused the bugs with the shrill noise of a machine, tweezers ready. She faltered. There was no single bug, but several, crawling out Hal's skin, crawling towards her, she did not have the equipment to halt them. With desperation, she grabbed the heavy machine beside her and began smashing, there were animal-like shrieks coming from her as she smashed and smashed. All the frustration she had towards the histrionic war, towards Karen, toward the damn apocalypse, they were unleashed.

"NOT!"

SMASH.

"MY!"

STAMP.

"BOYFRIEND."

BANG.

They lay dead at her feet, faint from exhaustion, she collapsed. Her body was heaving, her hair a tangled mess. She began to laugh, she had done it. All this time, she had felt herself second-place to everyone else, of course she had gallantly aided people, but it was Anne that had the centre stage, to which she deserved. Even when it came to Hal, she was like no other he had fallen in love with; his previous women had been fierce, seductive and well, fighters. But, not her. She preferred books, preferred calm nights, and being well, a healer. And that was okay, because he loved her.

"He loves me…" the word "Love" sounded foreign on her tongue, but it suited her. It made her glow.

"Yes, I do." Hal's raspy breath uttered. "But, I'm still cut open…" Lourdes sprang to her feet, cursing, in the manic attack of parasites, she had forgotten to close his wound, with steady handship, she stitched the wound up, and released him from the straps. The two watched each other for a moment, with relief, they both just wanted to appreciate that each were safe. With a crushing embrace, Lourdes pressed her face into Hal's neck, his arms strong around her body, shushing her, comforting her. They stayed like that for a long time.

"You know…I imagined different circumstances, where I would be tied up by you." Lourdes punched his arm playfully, and then kissed him. This kiss was not hungry, it was patient and slow. Hal sucked on her bottom lip, cradling her face in his hand, he shivered as her hand travelled up his back under his shirt, as she felt every tender muscle, caressing softly. There was a banging at the door which separated the two abruptly, much to their regret. When opened, Tom ran in, with Ben and Matt quickly following, there was an enveloped embrace between the four, all muttering prayers and gratitude as they held onto each other heavily. Hal clung on Ben the hardest, begging for forgiveness, apologizing profusely. To his relief, Ben gave a dimpled smile, and declared there was nothing to forgive. When Maggie stepped towards him, it was a punch in the shoulder for scaring her and a hug for being cured. Lourdes watched with amusement as the two joked about Maggie using his weaknesses so well. A hand clasped around Lourdes'. Looking to her right, she saw Anne's beaming smile down upon her. There were now words needed to express Anne's proud smile, but a hug. Rocking her back and forth, Anne let Lourdes softly sob into Anne's shoulder, away from Hal's eyes. She had desperately lost her love so long ago, so she understood Lourdes' vulnerability, she had been moments away from losing hers.

"So, what's next?" Tom asked. Anne beckoned towards Lourdes to declare doctor's orders.

"Well, Hal should rest for a while. Tom, you should go to Weaver and find a place for the rest of base, and I would like to talk to Ben." Nodding in understanding, Tom left to speak to Weaver, and Ben followed slowly behind, his confused expression never leaving Lourdes. With a chaste kiss to Hal's lips, she left him to rest. Maggie stomped the bugs on her way out.

* * *

"I don't need the whole sympathy talk, Lourdes. I'm okay." Ben reassured her, but the red rims around his eyes told otherwise, nevertheless, she sat him down in the nearest chair and commenced to check his hands and eyes for signs of shock. The trembling hands were indications enough.

"You had your brother dig a gun into your neck, trust me, you're not okay."

"It wasn't Hal, though." "You didn't know that then." She must have given him a certain expression because he sheepishly glanced down at his trembling hands. In agitation, he pressed them underneath his thighs, but Lourdes demanded he not do such an action, to be in shock was one circumstance, and to prevent circulation in his body was diabolical.

"Why does she have to do that? Do you really think Karen is gone?" His thoughtful eyes made it difficult to give him false hope, no, she was gone. Nevertheless, Karen was not kind to her to begin with her, it was difficult for her to deeply feel there was a softer side to Karen. However, Lourdes knew that no soldier from Second Mass became a mass murderer willingly.

"Yes. She's gone, what we have is Karen's shell, nothing more. And in order to survive, that's how we have to look at her. A shell, not the true Karen." Although, she had mixed feelings about true Karen also.

"True Karen wouldn't have infected him in the first place; I know she's not there. Thank you for saving me, you were right."

"About what?"

"You're not just a simple medic." He smirked, and the phrase clicked in Lourdes' mind. She chuckled at the inside joke. It is a fair, even-handed, noble adjustment of things; it still amazed her about her behaviour in that attack, when Hal had distinctly been injured and she had released that grenade with no hesitation, thus saving them all in the process. Perhaps, she was a fighter as well. Her mother had always said; a fighter is not always the one with the gun.


	6. No Longer Simpering, No Longer Weak

The stress was evident in the creased lines on Ben's forehead as he bit his lip as he impartibly waited with Tom and Anne for Lourdes to arrive. She had fulfilled an entire examination on Hal Mason that morning as was ready for the full explanation to being infected. Maggie was relaxed, but her eyes were dark as she entitled death threats that she unquestionably would screech at Karen once meeting her. Ben did not have the courage to face Matt; the reason being was that Matt was not shaken. He was stoic, almost as though he had become immune to every explosion in their cracks. The dang banged open, with Lourdes in tow, her white coat tailing and her canvas of endurance strong, her equipment was exact, right down to the stethoscope around her neck in her stereotype.

"You can breathe, he's clean." There was an audible resounding sound of relief. She flipped her file open. "He's clean, but seriously dehydrated, he won't be able to fight or train for at least two weeks, anyone, meaning Weaver try to oppose that decision will have me to deal with. Anne, being the head medic, it'll be up to you if we should carry out further examinations, but I don't think so. Any questions?" The group was silent, her professionalism a genuine surprise, they had grown accustomed to her being straightforward and direct, but this was all a new aura. _Wow, don't mess with her boyfriend. _Ben mused, slightly amused. There was shaking of the heads, her eyes cast over each individual until resting upon Matt who was staring at the floor, no emotion shown.

"Matt, you okay?" She crouched to his level, her hardness diminished; she took his hands in hers. "You have any questions?"

"Yeah…did he suffer?" His voice finally broke, and tears formed in his beautiful eyes. Lourdes gulped.

"N-no…"

"Liar!" He yelled, his hands were ripped out of her grasp, he pushed past her. His running feet could be heard silencing away, as he slammed the door angrily. Lourdes looked heartbroken, Anne wrapped her around her shoulders and let her rest in her arms momentarily, Ben trailed Matt with no prompting, and Tom was split.

"Go, Tom!" Lourdes said desperately, her lips a broken whisper, and her eyes a broken hope. Tom pressed his hand on her shoulder in silent support, however left her. An hour behind fleeting breath. "She won't stop; we haven't beaten her, Anne. She'll have another plan, she always does."

* * *

The skitters recoiled as another large piece of metal was smashed against the infrastructure of the base. Their master was ferocious, with cascading venom of a spirit that could ablaze a child's nightmare, and the shadows of the night. Her hands could cut through your nerves and make you choke by a simple touch, it was no wonder many of her servants had hidden in the shadows from her wrath. Karen threw another piece of metal at the roof in inexorable rage. Her object of affections had been torn from her possession, she was seething. As a human weakling, she had never approved of the dimwit, always simpering, so weak. Presently, she had the insulting nature to challenge her power; she would be crushed from her fingertips.

"You!" She summoned the biggest skitter, who was attempting to hide from her view in her tirade. It hesitantly scampered forward. "Get me the controls; I want the backup mole set up. Hal wasn't the only one with a bug." She smirked maliciously. _I will tear you apart, Lourdes Delgado._


	7. Blow The Base

Once upon a midnight dreary, he had called her at the break of dawn; she had sunk into his arms, and deeply felt him kiss her upon her forehead. They did not eloquently articulate for the hours they were together, the sound of the outside world could zealously be heard, but the sound of their beating hearts echoed throughout as well as silenced the drumming of the poisonous world. His fingers caressed the tips of her hair, and her hands with his, they distinctly had not lay this way in such long, to just close their eyes, to smell the fragrances between them , and smile into each other's warmth. Lourdes did not want the siren to blare, to awaken the relentlessly toiling world.

"You know you'll have to leave soon." Hal grimaced, he felt her shift comfortably in his arms, and she sighed sadly at the thought. With a kiss to his jaw line, she pushed herself up; he playfully pulled her back down, his frown transformed into a grin as she harmoniously laughed at the tickling sensation in her stomach.

"You can't tell me I have to leave, and then stop me!"

"Sure I can, it's my duty as a boyfriend, to distract you from your daily duties." He trailed a finger across her bottom lip.

"And, trust me; I know a lot of ways of doing that." He began to chuckle, but a swift jab from her in his right rib caused me to start spluttering as the short stab of pain startled him.

"Oh crap, Hal, I'm so sorry! Here, let me give you your medicine." She left this side, the cold rush of her abandonment soured Hal's good nature, she placed her arms through the white coat, silently reminding Hal that no bliss time could be done before them, they had duties and no distractions unquestionably could be caused. Hal willingly took his medication, the sour liquid causing his body to shudder, but Lourdes' ethological approach prevented her from fawning so. The blaring siren drilled through the atmosphere of the base, he nodded as she selflessly gave him a crooked smile. With an apologetic frown, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth, not intensely desiring to place too much on him, much to Hal's disappointment.

* * *

The maps were strewn across the surface, with his back to Weaver, Tom mused over the past few days. He still heard the screams of his son begging for mercy, begging for peace in his sleep, Anne had held him whilst he slept, and he had been so entangled in his nightmares, that he could not control his sleeping patterns, he could be reliving the event for lengthened moments, and Anne could not save him, but only comfort him. He constantly had the vision that Matt would cry himself to sleep, it was no vision. And, yet, he did not know whether his son had truly returned.

"We have to discuss this, Tom." Weaver's voice broke through the silence, but it was not rimy and frosty, it was compassionate. A sense of compassionate that Weaver only saved for Tom to hear, as the wretched soul bruised with adversity was his best friend; it was the toil on his shoulders that Tom stomped through.

"I know." There was a desiring tranquillity sigh that escaped from his lips. Where had they gone wrong? He had attempted so hard, through the damn apocalypse to save them from destitution. When they had discovered Ben, he had truly believed that the sun unquestionably would shine again, and it did. It is very special indeed, as if it burned and scorched them, but Tom instinctually knew. That there was to be only one winner at the end of this battle, and it would be the human beings. It would be the Masons; bold and triumphant

"Are you sure that he's clean?"

"I'm positive." The crack in the sentence gave Weaver the indication that Tom had his teeth gritted through his falsehood of lies.

"Because I'm willing to give him a chance, but you know that others won't will."

"Well then, it's my duty." Tom spun around, bolding stepping towards Weaver, a ferocious protective spark in his eyes. "To protect him from the bastards who try to touch him." Weaver clasped Tom's shoulder in companionship.

"I'm by your side, you know that." Tom was intending to reply, but a stomping noise from the outdoors halted their conversation.

* * *

The barricades and barriers distinctly had went up, the machinery already loaded, as Weaver and Tom made their way through the crowd of the readying soldiers, unaware of the enemy at the front, it was roasted in wrath Maggie that had halted them in their step and condescendingly explained the situation. Tom had stomped on the ground in frustration, at the front of the barricade were twenty Mechs, with their overlord in the lead, they calculated that there were fifty marching in their direction. It was very quiet indeed, as if it was Anne's duty to divert the civilians; Lourdes had gone down to the dungeon to collect the sustenance and medication, ready for battle. There was always bloodshed. An hour behind the fleeting breath, With no prompting, Tom found his middle son marching by his side; his eyes were set hard, his jaw jutted and his shoulders straight, his hands skilfully cocking the rifle awake. Ready to fire with all his will. The two Masons reached the front of the barriers, disgusted to behold her smirking eyes.

_She had been their friend. _

"Ben." She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes, her arm elevated and she swung a white flag. She stepped forward, her head rising at the sound of machinery grinding. Tom stepped forward, his gun raised before him, she clashed her eyes with him, but he did not deter. He was not disgusted to see her no longer, because Karen was no longer there. Tom had grown numb to the skitters, to the Mechs, but it was the eyes. The eyes were empty, when she spoke; she spoke robotically, as though her soul was sucked through the suffocating air they were breathing. Was she always to be lost? Tom was relieved for one thing, that his son was not here to witness her this way.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Tom. I want a truce." "

A truce?" He spat at the word.

"You don't want truces, Karen. You want blood."

"Only when necessary, Tom. But, you need to understand," her voice dropped awfully low, causing the life on the earth to still. "You are far out of your reach; there are games at play that you are far too inadequate to understand. You will lose, it'll be sad to walk through the pools of your blood."

"I will not lose!" A good writer possesses not only his own spirit but also the spirit of his friends. Tom bellowed, the soldiers behind him began to rouse, sensing his anger, ready to support him in conflict if needed. Ben suspiciously watched his father's actions carefully.

"I am always a step ahead of you, Tom. You haven't even asked me the obvious question!" Karen stated arrogantly.

"What?" Tom questioned desperately, his hands were sweating and his fingers were slipping on the trigger, he was losing the fractures of his mind, there was a migraine brewing at the tips of his temples, he was losing control, in his vital ecstatic instant.

"You haven't asked me the obvious question!" Karen screeched. "How did I know where to find you?" She watched the realization dawn on Tom's face. "I am always one step ahead of you, now let me pass and take what I need, and I won't hurt your civilians."

"You know I won't. I'll kill you and your Mechs in one go." Karen tutted at his threat, and her hand slowly reached for her pocket, it was no surprise to see the confusion in Tom's eyes at her fluidity.

"I was afraid you would say that." She pressed the red button on the top of the walkie, her lips caressing the tip of the walkie, in sweet triumphant seduction. "Jamil…blow the base."

She stood laughing at the last of Tom's horrified expression.

* * *

_**I was left all fuzzy today from hades day 2, thank you lovely shippers!**_


	8. Second Mass: Unbeatable

It was the ringing in her ear that gave her the indication that she was in a terror state, and then it was the dust in her lungs poisoning her system, followed by the horrific coughing as the rocks pressed down upon her. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness of the basement. What had happened? She had been opening the fridge of medicine, when she heard the ceiling above beginning to rumble, before she could react, there was gravel dropping around her like snow, before she could scream; the room had collapsed around her. She checked her vitals, with a slight soreness, she could move, but her eyes widened at the sight of her only escape. Boulders of rocks were wedged within the door threshold. Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden claustrophobic atmosphere at she realised there was no escape, she felt the air seep out of the room, and her forehead began to sweat, this was going to end badly, Lourdes was certain.

* * *

Tom heard the screams, his men had ran inside to save the civilians, but it had been futile, the base had crumbled around them, he had no form of getting inside to check for survivors. Anthony and Ben had already travelled to the inner workings of the vents, hoping to push through to gain access, some were scavenging for weapons that could detonate and open passageways, no such luck. Karen had gone missing, after Jamil had blown the base, there was smoke and thunder around them, after it had cleared, her minion skitters and she had disappeared, it did not take pure genius to guess her location. He only hoped that the second mass had the strength to fight against her.

* * *

Hal had not sat still, as the medic room had erupted beneath his feet, he had grabbed his gun and left the unit, pushing through the rubble and attempted to fight survivors, he had found plenty, but the air was running thin, and there were no oxygen masks at hand. Being the home leader he was destined to be, his first priority was to assist any able bodied soldiers to carry injured civilians to a more stable area. His heart soared with relief as he located Anne, forgetting all formality; he had lunged at her in an encompassing hug. She was his mother of sorts, after all. There were vibrations above their heads that all began to panic at. Assuming authority, his voice boomed for silence.

"Right! All people that are not injured will assist in helping any casualties out of the danger zone. We don't know what happened, but we have prepared for this sort of attack, I need you all to stay calm, otherwise the problem won't be fixed. The air is running out and I will personally see to it that oxygen masks are found, our medic, Anne will tend to as many as she can!" He waited for protests, but they were obediently silent. He thanked whatever divine being was assisting him in this dire situation, he thanked the blackened stars. Anne grabbed his arm and directed him out of, what remained of a room. Her eyes were anxious, and her lips tight.

"The oxygen masks are on the basement floor."

Hal saw no issue with this. "Okay, I'll go down and get them-"

"Lourdes had gone down there." Deadened silence fell. Hal's chest seized up, his breath became ragged, his eyes widened with panic. _No, no, no_. He could not lose her, not when fate had finally shone upon them. He waited for no instructions and barged past Anne en route to the basement, she did not stop him, and how could she stop him? Love was deadly, but it was all many had. She only prayed with little fragments of faith that remained in her spirit, that he was not too late. There was only thought running through his mind; _the bastard responsible would be on the receiving end of his bullet_.

* * *

Ben had not remained with the others, he had felt her sense near, with his neck buzzing, and he was determined to find her. Kill her, capture her, he deemed to care no longer, Lourdes had been right; the true Karen was gone. The true Karen would not have attempted a massacre. She was not focused on Hal, she was focused on something entirely different, but he could not feel what though. There was chaos all around him, but Ben Mason was numb to that, he had stepped in enough pools of blood to know that he had armoured himself with a steel chest, not blinking at the slightest panic, at least that was the delusion he had gave himself. He found it easier to deal with battle that way, although it scared him. He feared that he would become a Karen form. There was a vibration above his head. The movement of skitters. He whistled to Anthony was behind him slightly, he nodded in understanding. Battle positions.

* * *

Hal had not slowed his pace as he moved down to the basement floors, except a body in the shadows had halted him. Readying his gun, he moved forward, the bullet trained on the unidentified person, had they hurt his Lourdes?

"Hey man," He probed the shadow. "It's not safe down here, you should move up…" The light from the holes in the ceilings shone down upon the shadow, for it was not a shadow, but a man. A friend of sorts. His features were illuminated by the natural light, and Hal heaved in relief. "Jamil!" He exclaimed with surprised and moved forward to hug the man, but stopped as his eyes fell onto the object in Jamil's hands. A detonator. "No…" As though he had been slapped out of a trance, Jamil's head shot up to meet Hal's terrified face, he seemed disillusioned. "You bastard!" Without thinking, Hal moved forward to beat the perpetrator to a pulp, but a soft calling had halted him. It was the sound of…a desperate angel. Lourdes. Lourdes was calling, she must have heard him. Her voice was muffled, but the slight high pitch softness in her voice was recognizable to him instantly. Pushing Jamil out of the way roughly, Hal positioned a boulder and began smashing through the wall that segregated him from his lover. Flashes of his memory came to him, when he had used his rifle to push through the wall that had separated them once before. He remembered her trust in him, her shrill screaming, and the slight criticism she placed upon him, only Lourdes Delgado could amuse him in deathly situations. The wall finally caved through revealing a armed Lourdes, well not technically armed, she was holding a fire extinguisher. However, at the sight of her boyfriend, she dropped her "weapon", and leaped into his arms. He felt tears against his shoulders and he held onto Lourdes dearly. Enjoying the sensation of her figure in his embrace, how his arms fitted around her waist too perfectly, the way her hair ticked against his stubble. He let her down, albeit hesitantly, he missed the feeling of her, but his eyes went to Jamil.

"Jamil!" She exclaimed happily, but her face fell as she noticed the detonator. She expressed the same shock that Hal only moment ago, in shocked denial. He pushed her behind him as he watched for Jamil's reaction, however the man did not move. They both watched in confusion at his silence, but then he began to convulse. Lourdes shrieked as Jamil fell to the ground, his face began to rip apart in black lines and vile creatures began to pour out of his body. Hal and Lourdes reacted in complete different fractions. She rushed to him, clutching him, despite the fact that there were horrific bugs crawling all over the ground. The bugs, they explained everything. However, Hal knew it was too late, his hands wrapped around Lourdes' waist and he began to pull her away, and she was strong.

"No! Let me go, I can't leave him, please! NO! Hal, left me go, I need to tell him, please!" Her voice was no longer clear, but a sobbing mess, she began to kick against him, but it was no use. There was a protective strength that came over him and he pulled her away. He knew, he knew there was nothing to be done, they had to walk away. He had learned that the hard way. Lourdes had not, it was her innate desire to save, not preserve. When he had pulled her shrieking form out into the upper levels, she had struggled against him, but it was Anne that had gained control. With enormous difficulty, Hal had locked the door down to the basement floor whilst, avoiding Lourdes' blows.

"We can't just leave him behind!"

"LOURDES, WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"How can you say that, Hal? He's our friend!"

"He blew this place up!"

"Who blew this place up?!"

"He was bugged, Hal! I'm going back." She pushed towards the door, but a stronger Hal intercepted. She punched him with no hesitation, despite falling against the wall in beaten shock; she still blocked the door from her access. Anne pressed herself in the middle of the fighting couple, being ignored had driven her to madness, and she would not tolerate it any longer.

"Stop this now! I don't understand what the hell just happened, but you are causing a scene, and people will panic. Lourdes, stop acting like a child and help me!" Lourdes stared at Anne was no emotion; except defeated.

"What's the point? We're going to die!" She heard the howling of a mother behind her, but the scenes of Jamil's violent death ran through her mind, she no longer cared. This was the end. Anne glared incredulously, but it was Hal that took Lourdes in his arms, despite how much she attempted to push him away, her lip quivered at the sight of his bloody lip.

"Lourdes, I know what you just experienced was horrific, I can't get it out my head either, but Lourdes, you're right. Jamil died being used a prop, but you know what? He died not being himself, he died on his own, and there are civilians here who need you. There are many who also have no-one, but they don't deserve this. They were enjoying a quiet night, before their lives were being cut before them. Lourdes, we need you. Please." His voice had cracked in the midst of his speech into a softened whisper, his eyes pleading. She did not reply for a short time, but then moved forward and kiss his bloody lip. Squaring her shoulder, she stood with her head held high. There was one motion in her head; she would fucking kill Karen.

"Get my med kit."

* * *

She held them at gun point, with the skitter guarding the doors, she watched mercilessly as a bead of sweat dropped down Tom's face, the heat began to rush into his lungs and his hands burnt from the tightened ropes. Lourdes grunted beside him, her eyes unforgiving and never leaving Karen's position. A need to taunt rose through Karen's body, as she leant forward and forcibly kissed Hal on the lips, his muffled protests being nothing to him. Maggie began to shout profanities, ordering her retreat from Hal, but as Karen watched Lourdes, she was astonished. Lourdes' eyes had not reacted, her body was, but expressionless. Then, a slight smile from Lourdes threw her off her high stance, this medic was stronger than she predicted.

"I didn't want to do this, Tom." She trailed the top of the gun across the base of his temple. He shuddered at the feeling of the cold metal. It had happened so quickly, one minute he had been rounding civilians, attempting to find his daughter when a screeching noise had them kneeling on the ground for protection, without a second to fight, he had been hauled away from the crowd of the vulnerable and bounded in rope. It was only moments after that Lourdes and Hal had been thrown in the cell with him, there was blood on Hal's lip, but the growling of the skitters had silenced them. He prayed to any merciful God in the heavens that his other beloved family were safe. Was Ben fighting? Was Matt? Were any alive? Tom's heart longed for the answer. By a rough hand, they had heard the bashing of a head, any other human would have cried for pity, but not Maggie, she had provoked Karen further, enjoying such reactions. Tom would have smiled, if Karen hadn't thrown her against the wall and heard her spine crack.

"I only ask for one thing, Tom –"

"No."

"You didn't let him finish." Karen's gun left the base of his temple; she knew a weakness to test him. It was not his life he feared for, but an innocent one. The gun trained on Lourdes. "I ask for one thing, and I get it. And, you won't lose another then." The gun cocked, Lourdes began to shuffle on the ground, her hands attempting to break from the rope, Tom began to protest as Karen drew the gun closer, and Lourdes had never heard Hal scream so horrifically, she watched helplessly as Maggie reached for her.

"One."

She closed her eyes.

"Two."

She prayed.

"Three."

She waited.

The blow did not come. Instead, there was a vibrating rumble from above them, which gave her the opportunity. In one swift motion, Lourdes threw herself forward, colliding with Karen's body, throwing the gun out of her reach, she began to bash her head against Karen's , she felt the blood ooze from her nose and her lip, but the memory of Jamil's death was fresh in her mind. His helpless eyes, his pleading screams, her running away from him, she would not let him die in vain. Karen's hands wrapped around Lourdes' neck and began to squeeze, but before she had the chance to cut through Lourdes' airway, the metal vent above them crashed down. Ben Mason landed agilely on the ground, his brother landing beside him, equipped with guns and weapons. The door around them blew open, skitters flew to the walls as soldiers ran in, their bullets on fire at the standing skitters. Hal threw himself forward sheltering Lourdes from the firing shrapnel, Maggie sheltering Tom.

Tom watched as Karen cried out for her falling species, his eyes landed on the stray gun. He knew her weakness; she did not fear her own life, but her soldiers. A surge of energy soared through Tom; his hands tore apart the ropes and grabbed the stray gun. With no second hesitation, he fired at the standing skitter, he knew this one to Karen's loyal subject. There was a roaring sound of pain as it fell to the ground.

"What have you done?!" She ran to its side, cradling it in her arms, shushing it with a motherly care. It stunned Lourdes to see a gentle side become vulnerable for them to witness. Tom bored no sympathy.

"Shot it, Karen. You can see that, but only in the leg. If you leave now, and order your troops away, you have enough time to save it." He swung the door open wide enough for her to carry through and watched with little emotion in his eyes as she weighed her options. Playing the manipulation game she always did, she stood slowly, her eyes constantly watching every person in the room. With a click of her fingers, the other skitters hoisted the injured brother on their backs, she pressed herself towards Tom. With a slow, deathly whisper, she uttered words that Tom Mason never wanted to hear.

"You're turning into me, Tom. How long before you enslave the skitters?" It was not Tom who silenced her.

"Get out." Hal's frosty voice rang out the room; Karen's sadistic smile froze on her feature as Hal's voice ignited her senses. Lourdes clutched his hand in possession, no. No more mind games. "Get out right now, you." Lourdes' blood chilled at the sound of his acidic "you." Karen waited for no other instruction, except to taunt once more.

"This isn't the last time, Tom. I will beat you."

"Perhaps." Tom nodded in honesty, he was one man. How could one man fight such a powerful leader? Then again, those are the men to make History. "You might beat me, Karen. But, not Second Mass. Second Mass is unbeatable."


	9. You're in My Blood

She could quietly feel the taste of his blood on her lip as she bent her head to pray. The memories of the night flashed through her mind, the crushing feeling of the wall, THE cracking of the bones, it all remained in her. She whispered her prayers at least finish as strong arms encircled around her petite frame. Hal's face pressed against her neck, breathing into her scent of lavender and jasmine. He pressed a kiss to her temple haste, careful not to injure her further. Lourdes closed her eyes in tranquility and fell back into his embrace, turning her face so he could kiss her jawline. He did not protest against her silent request. She shifted in her position, twisting slightly, her head resting on his chest.

"How's your lip?" She asked quietly, not wishing to arouse anyone awake. The moment alone with Hal was precious thing to cherish. He grinned against her skin; it was typical for her to ruin an intimate moment with her doctor-personality.

"I'm kissing you, aren't I?" She narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm, playing with the collar of his jacket, she saw him in a side view. He swallowed as her left hand graced the interior of his thigh. She pressed her nose against his and played with his lust. Biting his lip, he repressed the urge to push against the floor and have her there. Her eyes sparkled wickedly when she noticed the nervous twitch in his eyes moved up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped at the feel of his growing bulge. Growling in a predator nature, he lifted her off the ground and began to kiss wildly. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled slightly blackened which drove him insane. He travelled his hands up her back against the soft-bodied tight clothes; he removed the white coat with ease. Pushing her on the bed behind her, his hands began to travel to the interior of her thighs and watched contentedly as her eyes closed in pleasure. With impatience, she grabbed hold his shirt and pulled him on top. Feeling arrogant, Hal just missed each kiss she directed his way, with an angry lustful desire, she grabbed the tips of his hair and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Oh, Doctor Delgado, I did not know you were an animal." He whispered seductively in her ear, rocking back and forth in order to further aggravate. Her hands slowly moved down to the tips of his pants, slowly stroking his tender, his eyes widened at her confidence as a reluctant groan escaped from his lips.

"I could the same for you, Hal Mason." Her hands began to unzip.

"I'm a soldier, I know discipline." His lips travelled over her body, resting on her stomach, which he easily stifled. Lourdes was a heated moan that encouraged him further, his hands held against her waist as his lips pressed against the tip of her knickers.

"I disagree."

"You want to put that to the test?"

"I'm a university student, Hal. There's a lot you can't challenge me with." The saucy comment caused Hal to heartily laugh, his eyes watching Lourdes lovingly. They stopped the undressing to carefully watch him. A slight smile transforming into a dazzling beam. In a simple action, Hal cradled her face and kissed her lower lip to carry the message into the infinite. Hal and Lourdes ... forever.

"I love you, Lourdes."

"I love you too, Hal. Now, take your shirt off."

There is little need to describe the details, because they were not innocent and pure that night. Oh, it was written the most beautiful declaration of love. To trust each other to nudity in the night, in muted moans and whispers and caresses. Promise to each other through the hell of fire. It is the love that you fight to the end. They did this because they knew little; they would be torn apart again.

* * *

_**I added a little romantic because there has been a lack of cuteness, but soak this up guys because fate has plans...**_


End file.
